The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle in the event of a side impact to a vehicle and/or a vehicle rollover.
It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. One particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is an inflatable curtain that inflates from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover. A known inflatable curtain is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain through a fill tube.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle that has a side structure and a roof. The apparatus includes an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is inflatable away from the vehicle roof into a position between the side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant. An inflation fluid source provides inflation fluid for inflating the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. The inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, when inflated, has a perimeter at least partially defined by upper and lower edges of the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device.
The inflatable vehicle occupant protection device includes overlying panels interconnected to form a perimeter connection extending along the perimeter and defining an inflatable volume. Points of connection interconnect the overlying panels within the inflatable volume and define inflatable chambers of the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. The points of connection include at least one of round connections and line connections. The line connections have opposite end portions, at least one of which is drop-shaped, and a central portion that extends between the end portions. The central portion includes at least a portion that is curved. The points of connection are arranged such that a line extending vertically from the upper edge to the lower edge at any position along the upper and lower edges intersects at least two of the chambers.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle that has a side structure and a roof. The apparatus includes an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is inflatable away from the vehicle roof into a position between the side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant. An inflation fluid source provides inflation fluid for inflating the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. The apparatus also includes a fill tube having a portion located in the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. The inflation fluid source is in fluid communication with the fill tube and provides inflation fluid to the fill tube when the inflation fluid source is actuated. The fill tube directs the inflation fluid into the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to inflate the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device.
The inflatable vehicle occupant protection device also includes a pocket for receiving an end portion of the fill tube. The pocket surrounds the end portion of the fill tube and forms a snug fit with the end portion of the fill tube. The pocket helps to position the fill tube relative to the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle that has a side structure and a roof. The apparatus includes an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is inflatable away from the vehicle roof into a position between the side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant. An inflation fluid source provides inflation fluid for inflating the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. The inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, when inflated, has a perimeter defined by upper and lower edges of the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device and front and rear edges of the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that are spaced apart horizontally along the upper and lower edges.
The inflatable vehicle occupant protection device comprises overlying panels interconnected to form a perimeter connection that extends along the perimeter and defines an inflatable volume. Points of connection interconnect the overlying panels within the inflatable volume to define inflatable chambers of the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. The inflatable chambers include at least one generally arc-shaped chamber that, when inflated, is positioned adjacent to a body part of the vehicle occupant. The body part moves along an arc-shaped path when the vehicle occupant moves from a reclined position to a leaned forward position. The arc-shaped chamber extends such that the arc-shaped chamber is positioned adjacent to the body part when the vehicle occupant moves from the reclined position to the leaned forward position.